Mermaids
Category:Magical creatures Mermaids, also known as sea nymphs, nereids and undine, are legendary aquatic creatures of the sea with the head and torso of a beautiful woman and the tail of a fish. These lovely but mischievous beings are the bane of sailors and pirates alike. Characteristics The nymphs of the seas are mysterious beings and no one knows where they came from. Some believe that they are the offspring of ancient sea gods while others think they are the daughters of the sea itself. The mermaids are the guardians of the ocean. They are linked to the salty seas and they are tenacious when protecting their realm. As the nymphs of the sea, their lives are tied to it and they will only live as long as the seas continue to thrive. The nereids are responsible for many troubles and dangers at sea and along the coast. Mermaids are mischievous creatures with no real morals and they lack any regard for land creatures, especially humans, who the sea nymphs view as insignificant due to their short, pathetic lives. Mermaids enjoy causing trouble for sailors and take great pleasure out of luring sailors to a watery death. These vain sirens would amuse themselves by perching on the rocks where they could enchant sailors with their charms and hypnotic melodies. Many ships have been lost at sea due to the siren's song. Though their mischievous ways are a danger to mortals, this is nothing compared to what they can do when enraged. Sailors feared angering the mermaids as their rage was more terrifying than any sea monster. Mortals who disrespected the sea nymphs, fouled their waters, harmed their sacred animals (dolphins, whales) or tried to capture the nereids themselves would face their wrath. Their anger could manipulate the ocean and cause terrible storms and destructive typhoons capable of demolishing ships and destroying entire coastal towns. However, mermaids are capable of kindness. More than a few mermaids have rescued drowning mortals and delivered them safely ashore. Some may even help ships on sea voyages. Mermaids will always help someone who has aided them in the past. While mermaids are mischievous and irresponsible, they never forget a good deed. These grateful mermaids may aid sailors by protecting them from violent storms and vicious aquatic beasts. Mermaids spend eternity in the ocean depths with few cares and even fewer worries. Mermaids spend centuries exploring the oceans and waters of the world. For them, there is no greater joy than swimming in the vast, blue sea. However, mermaids are curious beings. After centuries in the sea, a mermaid may wish to explore the world ashore and may assume human form and mingle with humans. During these journeys, a nereid's heart may grow warm and she may desire love and companionship. Physical Appearance Above the waist, a mermaid is similar in shape to a human woman. However, they possess a glamour which makes them more beautiful than any other creature. Their pearly skin is luminescent and their complexions can range from snow white to deep black/brown. Their dazzling eyes come in a wide range of ocean hues. They have the same range of coloring as humans but they appear more vibrant, the colors more rich. Mermaids vary greatly in appearance bu they all possess the same incredible beauty that distinguishes them from mortals. Just the memory of a mermaid's beautiful face and form can temporarily distract a man from the hardships of life. A mermaid's majestic fish-like tail is similar in shape and bone structure to the bodies of dolphins and manatees, only much more slender and elegant. Shimmering, silvery scales cover their bodies from their waists to the tips of their gigantic tail fins. Their hands are webbed like a duck's feet or a seal's flipper. They dress in flowing robes woven from seaweed and beaded with shells. Abilities Though they appear harmless and innocent, mermaids are incredibly powerful immortal beings. Mermaids are true immortals and thus, they possess an eternal lifespan, an immunity to all diseases, rapid healing when submerged in water and eternal youth. They spend an eternity as teenage girls, both physically and mentally. The mermaids are as old as the dragons and the sidhe. They possess a strong immunity to magic and cannot be killed by neither magic nor mundane weapons. Mermaids are alluring beings whose gorgeous appearance can mesmerize men. Males of all species find mermaids utterly enchanting and cannot help being drawn to these water maidens. A glance from a sea maiden can make even the most unresponsive man's heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings. Their ability to enchant is strengthened by the beauty of their voices. Their fair melodies are laced with powerful magic. Just a few notes can put a man under a powerful love spell. The siren's song clouds their minds, fills their hearts with love and the desire to be with the singing nymph. These men will only want to be with the mermaid and will try to get to her, no matter what lies between them. Mermaids can wield magic instinctively without the use of a verbal spell or incantation. They possess the ability to manipulate the waves, wind, water and weather with only their thoughts and emotions. Their water-related magic is extremely powerful and destructive, especially when used in an offensive manner. They have the power to manipulate the ocean and summon terrible storms, hurricanes, typhoons, tidal waves and whirlpools. They could manipulate the different aspects of the weather such as wind, rain, sleet, snow and even lightning. Their power over the water and wind elements is so strong that even the most powerful warlock could not influence the weather when a mermaid is interfering. The sea nymphs are shapeshifters. They could transform from a mermaid into a human. In this form, they lose their webbing and scales, they appear less vibrant, their glamour dimmed, making them appear more human. This transformation is triggered when their tails are dry. However, if wet, the mermaid will instantly revert back to her true form. Weaknesses As sea creatures, mermaids depend on water to survive. They cannot stay away from water for long. They can stay on land for a limited amount of time but if they stay in their human form too long, they will dry up and become ill. If a mermaid stays away from water for too long, she will die. Mermaids also fear fire as it speeds up the drying process. Category:Get over it Category:So what Category:For what Category:Your straight for what